


Snapshots

by giantpanda



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 07:24:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4657722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giantpanda/pseuds/giantpanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A glimpse at Bruce and Natasha's life at the Tower as seen through the eyes of other Avengers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snapshots

**Author's Note:**

> For: mygiantoflannisters 
> 
> This fic was written as part of the HulkWidowNet Fanwork Exchange on Tumblr. My prompt was "A lighthearted fic about Bruce and Nat living in Stark Tower and including all the other Avengers." Thanks so much to mrstater for helping me through the writing process!!

**_I. Jarvis_ **

Jarvis enjoyed when the whole team was here in the Tower.  While he was accustomed to working with Tony, the others provided variety.  Each had their own way of interacting with him.  Dr. Banner was his favorite.  He spoke to him as if he was more than just a machine.  Although at times, he thought that Dr. Banner was talking more to himself than to him, if the way he jumped when Jarvis responded was any indication.

He was able to watch them all, watched as they talked, ate, and trained.  Always ready for when they would need him, for when he would need to provide them with an answer, to provide them with the final part of whatever problem they were working on.  It was difficult some days with the waiting.  Some days he would wait hours just waiting for someone to need him.  He watched everyone to pass the time.  That’s when he saw it.

It was subtle at first.  He began to notice that Agent Romanoff was in the lab more frequently.  At first Jarvis thought she was working on something, but that didn’t make sense.  How, Jarvis hated puzzles.  He liked things orderly, things that made sense.  Agent Romanoff was never someone he could understand.  He couldn’t read her vitals.  Her body never betrayed any of her emotions, yet he always scanned her anyway.  Dr. Banner, on the other hand, wore his emotions on his sleeve.  Jarvis was always aware of him, and that was not just because of the program Tony added to warn them of any potential code green.

He watched the two of them interacting.  Watched as she moved around the lab, which was always just Dr. Banner’s space.  Watched as he stopped being nervous around her, as his heartrate began to remain steady when she entered his space.  He would listen in to their conversations trying to figure out how the two of them came to be together.  He was used to seeing her with Agent Barton or Steve, but why Dr. Banner?  He would run through the video of the team to see if he could make sense of what was happening.  When the two of them began spending time together.  Wondered if he had missed something, that there was something they were working on that he was unaware of.  Worried that maybe he had contracted a virus and was missing vital information.

He watched day after day as she began to bring Dr. Banner lunch, forcing him to take a break from his work.  Jarvis ran program after program trying to make sense of it all.  He wondered if he should alert Tony, but wasn’t sure what he would tell him.  Instead, he decided to continue watching.  This was a puzzle he was determined to solve.

 

II.           **_Iron Man_**

 

Tony stared down at the tablet in his hand, reading through the newest results of his latest experiment. Things hadn't been going as smoothly as he hoped and he was searching for why. Bruce hadn't been in the lab to discuss it so he hoped to find him in the kitchen.

 He could smell the bacon cooking.  His stomach rumbled as he walked to the door.  He couldn't remember the last time he ate.  He walked through the door and froze.  Standing at the stove were Bruce and Natasha.  He was used to finding Bruce cooking, but Natasha was a confusing addition.  She was standing close to Bruce, which Tony thought was odd.  Bruce was one who liked his personal space, something he had shared with Tony numerous times in the lab.  If Tony stood that close to Bruce, he would move away slightly, but this morning he seemed to be angling his body to be closer to her.  Tony frowned and rubbed at his eyes to check that he was awake.

 He stood in silence watching, observing.  Both seemed to still be in their pajamas.  Bruce wore gray pajama pants with a wrinkled t-shirt.  Natasha looked more put together in a purple shirt and yoga pants, but Tony was never good at reading her.  Suddenly her laughter interrupted his thoughts.  He didn't think that he had ever heard that sound before.

 Leaning against the doorframe, he asked, "Am I interrupting?"

 Both startled.  He glanced back and forth between the two of them.  "Wait, _what_ am I interrupting?"

 "Nothing," Bruce stuttered. 

 "Breakfast," answered Natasha.

 "You never let me help you make breakfast," Tony said.

"Aw, are you jealous?”  Natasha began to plate the food.  She reached up to take out another plate.  "We can share."

 "Share Bruce or breakfast?"

 "Both," she answered with a smirk.

 "I'm still here," Bruce, mumbled flushing red.

 Natasha placed three plates on the table.  "Are you going to join us?" she asked as the two of them sat down.

 He watched for a moment as they passed each other the sugar and cream for coffee.  They had obviously done this before.  He still felt as if he was intruding on something.  His rumbling stomach overrode any confusion.  He made a note on his tablet to have Jarvis watch the two of them.  Something was going on and he was going to get to the bottom of it.

 

III.        **_Thor_**

Thor didn't spend much time at the Tower. However, his latest trip required some assistance. He needed Dr. Banner's expertise with a compound he’d found on his travels. He would've asked Jane but she was busy with a conference and he would rather do other activities with her than examine his findings. 

As he walked into the lab, he found Dr. Banner working with Natasha sitting on the counter beside him. He watched them for a moment. He wasn't used to others being in the lab other than Tony or Bruce. 

"Am I interrupting?" he asked.

 Natasha rolled her eyes as she pushed herself off the counter. "Why do people keep asking that?" She walked towards the door, turning to face Bruce. "See you tonight for the movie." 

He smiled. "I'll be ready." 

Bruce turned to Thor after Natasha left. "What's wrong?" 

"I need this analyzed." Bruce took it from him and moved towards the computer and microscope. 

"I need to come more frequently," Thor stated. 

"We’d all like to see you more." 

"I miss much when I'm gone, such as you and Natasha." 

Thor wondered why Dr. Banner began to turn red.

**_IV._ ** **** **_Captain America_ **

Steve sat on the sofa watching the pictures flash across the TV.  He wasn’t really paying attention to the plot of the movie, having given up soon after it started playing.  He was trying to adjust to this time, but he still struggled.  He knew that Sam meant well, but some of the movies on his list were just too much. 

He knew the others liked to tease him about being the grandfather of the group, or as Natasha called him a fossil.  Sometimes it overwhelmed him how much things had changed.  The only one who didn’t tease him was Dr. Banner.  Instead, he would help him understand some of things that he questioned, some of the things he didn’t understand. He appreciated the help.

He had noticed that Natasha was spending more time with Banner.  He was glad to see that she was working on finding herself and making friends with the other members of the team.  The two of them seemed to be working together a lot after they developed the lullaby.

The elevator dinged, announcing the arrival of some of his teammates.  Glancing at his watch, he wondered who had been out so late.  He quickly recognized the voices as Natasha and Banner’s.

“I can’t believe you didn’t like it,” he heard Natasha say.

“I didn’t not like it,” he responded.  “It just wasn’t my favorite.”

Their voices carried down the hallway as they made their way to the kitchen.  He couldn’t make out what they were arguing about, but he assumed it was a movie that he had heard they were going to see.  He thought of joining them in the kitchen, to remove himself away from his own movie, but decided against it.  He didn’t want to interrupt whatever was going on between the two of them.

He just hoped they realized what they could have before it was too late.

**_V. Hawkeye_ **

Clint had been back at the Tower for a few days.  He had stopped by to see how Natasha was doing and to see if there was any work for him.  While he loved being able to spend time at home with the kids, he needed a break.  Between home improvement projects and playing various games with the kids, he was more exhausted than on most of his missions.

He had wanted to train with Natasha but he hadn’t been able to find her this morning, so he decided that he’d treat himself to some breakfast.  He thought that it would be nice to eat in peace for a change.

He opened the refrigerator to see what his options were.  He was impressed with how Tony kept everything stocked, although he had a feeling that he should probably be thanking Pepper or Jarvis.  He frowned as he debated over making himself some eggs or maybe even some pancakes.  Lost in thought he didn’t notice anyone else enter the kitchen.

“Hey,” Natasha said as she pushed nudged passed him to get a bottle of water.  Her face was flushed and her skin glistened with sweat.

Moving out of her way, he said, “Morning.  I see you got an early start.”

Twisting the top off the bottle, she answered, “Thought it might be fun to see the sun rise.”  She drained the bottle and tossed it into the recycling bin.

“Want some breakfast?”

“No thanks,” she answered.  “I need a shower first.”

“I wasn’t going to mention it,” he said with a smirk.  “What are you doing later?”

“Having lunch with Bruce.”

“Ok.  The kids sent some pictures for you.  I’ll get them to you later.”  
  
“Thanks,” she smiled.  “How are they?”

“As energetic as ever.  They miss you.  I’m also supposed to convince you to come for a visit.”

“We should plan one.”  She grabbed another bottle of water.  “I’ll see you later.”

He turned back to figure out what he wanted to eat for breakfast.  He wondered what Natasha was helping Bruce with.  Maybe there was a new project.  He hoped that there was something he could do.  Deciding on pancakes, he started to make breakfast.

**_VI. Fury_ **

There wasn’t much that escaped Fury’s attention.  He knew the members of his team very well.  That was why he’d spent so much time bringing this particular group of people together.  However, Banner and Natasha had surprised him.  Never would he have thought that the two of them would develop anything more than friendship.  However, thinking about the two of them there were many similarities.  Something had to have been there for them to have developed a working lullaby.

Watching them now, he could see that something was brewing.  Something that neither one of them seemed to be willing to admit to.  He noticed the way that they looked at each other when the other wasn’t watching.

As the former director, he should tell them that fraternizing between coworkers was frowned upon.  However, at this point he no longer cared.  Let two of his star Avengers find some happiness.  It was well deserved.

He pulled Natasha over to the side.  “Anything you need to report?” he asked.

“No, Sir.”

Fury glanced over at Banner and back to Natasha, “Are you sure?”

“We have been able to use the lullaby to calm the big guy and bring Bruce back.  Nothing really else to report.”

“Anything changes let me know.”

“Yes, Sir.”

She walked away from him.  Fury wasn’t surprised when she moved to position herself closer to Banner.  As if, she was protecting him.  He smiled.  Fury saw everything.  He just hoped the two of them could figure it all out before either one got hurt.


End file.
